<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>such a softie by hailingstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498943">such a softie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars'>hailingstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Fever, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Peter go to the movies, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Told you it was disgusting,” says Tony, as Peter pulls the metal bar and flushes the toilet. </p><p>“Shut up,” says Peter. His voice was so weak and miserable, Tony feels a stab of guilt. </p><p>“Feeling better?” he asks. He reaches out, and covers his forehead with his hand. “You feel a little warm.” </p><p>“I’m fine,” says Peter. “Let’s go back and watch the film.” </p><p>“Kid,” says Tony. “You’re clearly sick. We’ll go home, and you can rest, and we’ll come back when you’re better. It isn’t like we have to see this one tonight.” </p><p>OR</p><p>Peter develops a sickness after some questionable food choices, and Tony attempts to make him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>such a softie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because I miss going to the theater. </p><p>TW: Vague and indirect nod to covid19 pandemic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Parker,” says Tony. </p><p> </p><p>They’re standing outside of the movie theater, their planned meeting destination, and Tony doesn’t think he can make it through the double doors without asking about what’s hanging on the boy’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Please explain that hideous purse.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” says Peter. He tugs on the strap. “It’s May’s movie purse.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s said with a tone that implies Tony should’ve already known this information, and as if that one, short sentence is enough to properly explain why the hell Peter has it and why it’s so ugly. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve brought it out into the light of day because…”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Because </em>,” stresses Peter, “it’s tradition. It might not be fashionable, but it’s absolutely the best purse to sneak snacks into the theater. It’s got so many pockets!” </p><p> </p><p>“You brought that to carry snacks?” asks Tony, unimpressed. “You realize they have a concession stand, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re rich so you don’t understand,” Peter tells him. “You gotta sneak snacks from the dollar store, Mr. Stark, or you’ll pay seven dollars just for a coke.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” says Tony. He slings an arm around Peter, and together, they start towards the entrance. “And since, as you so wisely just pointed out, I’m a literal billionaire, you didn’t stop to think I’d buy the snacks?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the principle. Five dollars for a box of Sour Patch Kids is robbery.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony laughs as they step inside the building. They purchase their tickets, have them checked at the end of the roped line, and step into the open area. The (apparently) evil concession stand is in front of them. Tony starts in that direction when Peter grips his arm to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s my money, Pete -”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” says Peter. The boy closes his eyes, and Tony sighes. He recognizes that goofy expression. He knows he’s about to get some kind of melodramatic speech. “Do you smell that?” </p><p> </p><p>Tony humors him, and inhales the aroma of buttery popcorn. “Yep. That’d be the popcorn you refuse to let me buy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not <em> just popcorn </em>,” says Peter. “It’s the movie magic smell.” </p><p> </p><p>“Christ,” says Tony. “I wish May would’ve told me you transformed into a strange little gremlin once you walked through the theater doors.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony continues towards the concession stand, where Peter manages to violate his principles and uses Tony’s credit card to buy a large popcorn, a large Cherry Coke, assorted candy boxes, a package of chocolate chip cookies and a soft pretzel with a cup of cheese sauce. </p><p> </p><p>He proves his original point quite well, when, between the two of them, they order enough food to charge over a hundred dollars to his card. </p><p> </p><p>They haul all the food to their seats, and Tony thinks maybe they should’ve paid for an extra seat just for all the kid’s snacks. It’s a ridiculously large amount of food. If it were anyone else but Peter, Tony would’ve doubted they’d eat it all. </p><p> </p><p>Peter Parker is a garbage disposal that never gets full. He’s devoured the pretzel and starts tearing open the package of cookies before the previews even begin. </p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of Tony’s eye, he watches as the kid does the most reprehensible thing he’s ever seen. He dunks the chocolate chip cookie in the cheese sauce and eats it. </p><p> </p><p>Tony releases a long sigh. “Kid, that is literally one of the most disgusting things I’ve seen you do. Please do <em> not </em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“-You wanna try it, Mr. Stark?” </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not.” </p><p> </p><p>“Seems boring, but okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“If I were boring,” says Tony, “I wouldn’t be chaperoning you to this R rated film.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter rolls his eyes. “Like I don’t have a fake ID.” </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me <em> what?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I said good,” says Peter. “Because I don’t have a fake ID, so thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” says Tony, just as the lights begin to dim and the previews start to plan, temporarily saving Peter from an interrogation Tony schedules for later. </p><p> </p><p>Parenting is rough, and teenagers are like a different species of human altogether. He’s dreading Morgan’s teenage years, but at least he’s got Peter to prepare him for it, to give him a trial run. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The previews end, and something’s glitching out the kid. </p><p> </p><p>He’s gripping the armrests tight. He’s grimacing, and for a few seconds, Tony’s convinced Peter is holding his breath. He’s just about to ask him if he’s alright when Peter stands, and bolts, fleeing the auditorium with that ugly purse strapped on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Tony pauses, waits a few seconds, before deciding he’d better follow him and make sure everything’s okay. </p><p> </p><p>He finds Peter in the bathroom, with his knees on the floor and his head over the toilet, puking his guts out.  </p><p> </p><p>“Told you it was disgusting,” says Tony, as Peter pulls the metal bar and flushes the toilet. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” says Peter. His voice was so weak and miserable, Tony feels a stab of guilt. </p><p> </p><p>“Feeling better?” he asks. He reaches out, and covers his forehead with his hand. “You feel a little warm.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” says Peter. “Let’s go back and watch the film.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kid,” says Tony. “You’re clearly sick. We’ll go home, and you can rest, and we’ll come back when you’re better. It isn’t like we have to see this one tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it is,” says Peter. He wobbles, and has to lean against the slimy, gross bathroom wall to steady himself. “This might be our last chance! There could be a pandemic that shuts down everything and threatens to topple the theater industry forever.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pete that’s not going to happen, not even in our universe,” says Tony. “You watch too many science fiction films.” He pulls Peter away from the wall and leads him out of the bathroom. “Besides, we’ve got Bruce Banner. No pandemic would stand a chance, and it’s about time he start putting those seven PHDs to use.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” says Peter. “But we’re coming back to the theater as soon as I stop puking my guts out.” </p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They spend the night in the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Peter throws up so much Tony starts to worry, though there’s not much he can do except look on in pity and offer the occasional back rub of support. </p><p> </p><p>After Peter finishes a brutal episode of puking, he flushes the toilet and wipes his face with a strip of toilet paper. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I broke a rib that time,” he mutters. </p><p> </p><p>“If you broke bones puking, that’d truly be a record, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>“Might as well get something from this misery,” he tells him.</p><p> </p><p>Peter looks at him with glossy eyes and a face pale with sickness and with sweat. He appears much younger right then, as if Tony’s peering into the past, and Peter’s pain hits him much harder in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>Tony’s struck with this strange urge to make the whole world right just for him. He considers going backwards in time again, only this time just a few hours back, just to slap that damned cookie and cheese sauce from the kid’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you got so sick, bud.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay,” says Peter. “I think I’m done puking… at least I hope. Just wanna lay down.” </p><p> </p><p>“How about this,” says Tony. “We’ll get you in your bed, all nice and cozy, and I’ll bring you some Gatorade and some crackers, annnddd a trash can. Just in case.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good,” says Peter, and he tries to smile, but it gets twisted into a grimace. </p><p> </p><p>Tony helps Peter to his bed, and tucks him in. He brings him the things he thinks will make him feel better, but somehow, it doesn’t seem like enough, and Tony’s still pondering a way to make things right for him, even after the boy’s eyes close and he drifts off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he thinks of something that still isn’t enough, but will at least put a proper smile on the kid’s face. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Tony finishes setting up the screen along the wall opposite of the bed just as Peter nods awake. He sits up slowly, and rubs his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark,” he says. “What’s that?” </p><p> </p><p>“The theater,” says Tony. “I’ve brought it to your bedroom.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter laughs. “You’re such a softie.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut your mouth or I won’t tell you the best part.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s the first time in Peter’s life he manages to be quiet. Tony switches on the projector, and the opening credits play for the movie they had been trying to watch before the Cheese Cookie Illness had taken control of their evening.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!!” says Peter. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it isn’t the same -”</p><p> </p><p>“-are you kidding?” asks Peter, his face lit with a grin. “This is so awesome!” </p><p> </p><p>Tony’s chest flutters with something like pride. It’s a good, warming feeling, to see the strange gremlin Peter return, and maybe the best part, Tony doesn’t even need a time machine to achieve it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! &lt;3 </p><p>comments and kudos let me know what you think! </p><p>come and hang out on Tumblr!! <a href="https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com">hailing-stars</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>